Two Down One to Go
by Hellbound03
Summary: When Phoebe and Piper join the Avatars, Paige realizes the danger they are in. But what can she do? THey're Avatars now.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N- This is my first charmed fic, so don't laugh, but please review. It takes place after Leo becomes an Avatar, but before the sisters know. **

**Summary: When Piper and Phoebe join Leo and the Avatars Paige realizes the danger they put themselves in. But what can Paige do… they're Avatars now.

* * *

Chapter One- As Black As Cole**

"What time is it?" Phoebe moaned.

"About eleven o'clock" Piper said, as she entered the kitchen. Phoebe tried to get up from the chair, but fell down from exhaustion.

"Now we know why Prue had coffee every morning."

"Would you like a cup?" Piper asked as she crawled her way to the coffee maker.

"Well Prue didn't stay up all night talking to Grams about the Avatars did she?"

"No, she was lucky because she didn't half to." Piper began to make the coffee and then went and sat down next to Phoebe.

"Morning everybody!" Paige said as she skipped her way into the room.

"Perky are you? Argh." Piper said as she slumped farther into the chair.

"Pooped are you? Haaa." Paige retorted. "What have you guys been doing?"

Piper looked at Phoebe.

"We-um-its-um- we had a late dinner." Phoebe said with hesitation. The sisters thought that Paige would have taken them talking with Grams about the Avatars the wrong way.

"Ah-huh. So then why didn't you sleep after that?"

"We had a new demon." Piper said, with not as much hesitation as Phoebe.

"What happened? Are you okay? What demon was it? Are you hurt? Is it vanquished, did you look I the book?" Paige said, panicking.

Phoebe took a risk and said it was an Avatar. Paige didn't take it so well.

"Why didn't you call me? Kyle could have brought over the potion and we could have killed it."

"Not IT, HIM!" Piper screamed back. Behind them the coffee machine stopped, as if by magic. Frustrated, Piper blew it up for interrupting them.

"What did you do that for? You could have killed me."

"Next time I will", Piper threatened. Phoebe groaned and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Paige yelled after her.

"To bed." Phoebe said.

"Fine, I'm going back to Kyle!" Paige said, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, I'm staying here." Piper said trying to join the conversation again. When all had left Piper went up to the attic. There she called for Leo. As Leo arrived in a flurry of blue lights he said, "Piper, I have something to tell you."

Piper said, "Leo, no time. I think I know where the Avatars are."

"Piper, that's what I have to tell you, I AM an avatar." Piper gaped, to shocked to speak.

"And you didn't tell me?" Piper finally said.

"I just told you, and I didn't tell you sooner because I thought you would over react."

"Well, I think I have an excuse to react. I just found out that my husband is one of the most evil being on the earth. Or in the underworld for that matter."

"Piper", Leo said.

Piper just shook her head and walked out.

* * *

Paige burst in the door to Kyle's apartment.

"Kyle" she yelled for him. When Kyle didn't come she walked into the bedroom. There she found him, facing his laptop.

"I think… I know…just a little bit…" There Kyle collapsed.

"Kyle!" Paige said. "Kyle!" Yet he stayed there, laying on his bed, not moving.

"LEO! LEO!" Paige called frantically. As Leo arrived Paige pointed toward Kyle.

"Heal. Now. Quick. Faster."

"Have all the sister's gone insane?" Leo said as he healed Kyle. Before Kyle opened his eyes Leo had vanished.

* * *

"An I surprised that Leo is late for a conference?" someone said from the corner.

"What is HE doing here?" Leo asks Alpha angrily.

"We need all the power we can get. And like I've been telling you, the world that we're trying to create is one where demons and innocents can live in harmony, in a wonderful utopia."

"So you brought someone back from the dead?"

"He was never dead Leo. And, his power exceeded even yours before he even became one of us."

"Yeah, but why Cole?"

* * *

Please press that little button down there and tel me what you think. 


	2. Off Subject

A/N- This isn't very good... but you'll get over it. It's building up a plot... but you may not realize it. You'll find out. Please read and review.

* * *

"Paige, for the last time it wasn't a demon!"

"Than what were you mumbling about?" Paige yelled back to Kyle.

"I wasn't muttering about anything. And when did you get here?! That's one thing you have to explain to me."

"What are you talking about? You were typing something at the computer and then you just… just fainted."

"I was not at the laptop. Look." He pointed towards the laptop which was running. He gasped noticing that it was on. He and Paige walked over to the laptop to see what was on the screen. In bold italic words there was a message.

_**Sorry to drop in at such a bad time. This message is from one of the Avatars, you know, one of the people you've been hunting down. The sisters know me, though they may not know if I'm alive. Paige, you might want to talk to you sisters, maybe they know something. Maybe they don't. Well, chow for now. If you get any clues on where I am (or who I am for that matter) contact me. You can reach me in hell.

* * *

**_

Paige burst through the doors of the manor.

"Phoebe! Piper!" Paige yelled. There was no reply, only a faint dripping noise. Paige walked to the kitchen thinking that they had left the sink on. However the thing she found was something of another sort. Before he she found Piper hanging from the fan and Phoebe sprawled across the counter with a knife in her chest. Paige gasped.

"I didn't know we had a fan!" Then she realized the trouble they were in. "LEO!" Paige yelled out of instinct. He appeared in a gust of wind, which was very unusual. Paige didn't think much of it, she just pointed to the two bodies. Leo ran forth and healed Phoebe. Using his other hand he orbed away the rope that was around Piper's neck. As Phoebe and Piper came to their senses they looked around in amazement.

"What are you guys doing here?" Piper asked. "And Phoebe, what are you doing on the counter?"

"You almost died right there, that's what's happening. By the way Leo, why didn't you orb in?"

"I did didn't I?"

"And Piper, when did you get a fan?"

"Wait… you mean Leo didn't orb in?" Phoebe asked, getting off the counter.

"No, there was a like a gust of dust and wind and it was weird."

"Leo, orb to the living room." Piper demanded.

"Okay." Leo said, shocked. There flurry of white lights and Leo was no more.

"Happy?!?" Leo called from the living room. The three sisters ran to the living room to find Leo sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"I think you're delirious Paige, 'cause that was an orb." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm just a little uptight from the message."

"What message?" Piper asked.

"Well when I was at Kyle's he was at the computer and he just fainted. Leo healed him and he's okay and everything but on the screen there was a message. The message said that someone we know is an Avatar."

"Paige, that's ridiculous." Piper said shaking her head.

"Once again, the sister's turn against me." Paige said, and orbed out.

"Well that could have gone better." Phoebe said. Piper glared at her. "Just saying!" Phoebe raised her hands trying to look innocent.

"I have to go you guys." Leo said. He orbed out without saying another word. When Piper was sure that no one was there she turned to Phoebe.

"I have something to tell you about the Avatars." Piper said.

"What, did they attack? Where are they? I'll kill them I will."

"One of them just orbed out on us."

"Paige is an Avatar!!" Phoebe said. She started storming about and ranting about how she knew that Paige would be the one to turn against them.

"Phoebe No, It's Leo!"

"What!" Phoebe said, gaping.

"Leo is an Avatar. He told me yesterday."

"Oh my god." Phoebe said. "Well does that mean they're good. He hasn't tried to hurt us yet, and if he told you that has to count for something too."

"Phoebe, that knife must have done more than just almost kill you."

"Wait… what knife?" Phoebe asked. Piper went pale.

"Um… ugh… um… nothing." Piper said, trying to sound reassuring but wasn't at all.

"You know something.. don't you?"

"Phoebe… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what!?"

"Nevermind." Piper said, shaking her head sadly. "Phoebe… listen… I have to tell you this and it hurts to say but I have to tell you." Piper drew a large breath. "I am turning into an avatar."

"What! When! AAAAHHHH"! Phoebe blurted not knowing what else to say.

"I think it's since Leo is an Avatar I becoming one, seeing as we've… well… you know."

Phoebe smiled.

"Yes I know." She said nodding with a glow in her eye. "Wait what." She sputters. "Off subject. So you're telling me that you're telling me that you're turning into an Avatar because Leo is one?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I think it's okay. I think that the avatars are actually… Good. And… I feel a lot more powerful." Piper added a lot more happily.

"Really! Like how does it… OFF SUBJECT AGAIN!!" Phoebe said exasperated. "Does that mean I'll turn into an Avatar because we're sisters?"

"I don't know… um try making the grandfather clock burst into flames."

"Okay." Phoebe focused on the clock. Almost instantly it burst into flames. "OOOH! Pretty!" Phoebe said, admiring her work. "Does that mean Paige." Phoebe said, not needing to finish her sentence.

"I think her whitelighter part of her will take the better of it."

"What about Leo?"

"Because Leo wanted it to happen. So unless Paige strongly wants it to happen she won't get the power we have. Plus, she's only HALF our sister. We're Halliwells… she's a Matthews."


End file.
